


The Way You Walk Allows Me to Rest

by Maskrosfe



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pinkie Pie is cared for by a big bird fish...who loves her, hurt(?) but mostly just comfort comfort comfort, mane6 is found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskrosfe/pseuds/Maskrosfe
Summary: She had forgotten what that felt like, being seen.
Relationships: Pinkie Pie/Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 3





	The Way You Walk Allows Me to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic written in, I think fall 2017? And posted originally over here: https://let-the-rainbow-remind-us.tumblr.com/post/172527829735/the-way-you-walk-allows-me-to-rest in 2018.
> 
> It's a strange feat and meant something special at the time, but now I wouldn't claim to be very happy with it. Anyway... Lov Pinkie Pie and Skystar..

Pinkie was tired. She rarely was, but right now there was nothing else that would satisfy her more than lying down in something soft, preferably a pile of pillows. Rarity had soft pillows and she could always go to her and ask for some, but it would be a long walk and Pinkie wasn’t even sure if she was home.

Suddenly, so suddenly that pinkie’s fur crawled, thunder claws were heard. They stomped on the roof and craved attention. Pinkie smiled, but was fearful, for she would never be ready. Tired pink hooves rose despite wanting to give in , and brought her up to Mr and Mrs’s cake balcony. The winds of cold fall blew in her face when she opened the door that lead out, she kept her eyes closed until feathers braced their lids.

_“HI OH honey you look so small so ill!! is everything alright?”_

When Pinkie opened her eyes she saw Princess skystar, stamping her hooves both eagerly and worrisome on the balcony, staring at pinkie with her wide bug eyes.

_“I wanna sleep princess. I couldn’t yesterday, and today i helped applejack organize an event”_

It was nice. A foreign voice that listened, not expecting a peppy reply. Pinkie was seen by Skystar. She had forgotten what that felt like, being seen. Twilight Sparkle was so busy being a royal teacher, Applejack tired from work. Rarity was a sought-after entrepreneur, Rainbow Dash constantly traveling with the wonderbolts. Fluttershy often tried to make time for Pinkie, and by Fluttershy she felt seen. But she also saw in return, and she saw how much Fluttershy wanted to work on her sanctuary. it wasn’t uncommon to see her around Applejack’s place, asking for time managing skills and for what kind of wood was the best wood. Also kissing behind Applejack’s barn, doing even more than that inside it. Pinkie knew and didn’t want to interrupt. Therefor she was almost never seen anymore by her family. Wet tears ran down her warm cheeks.

_“OH honey , pinkie honey_ “ Skystar’s ears twitched, not sure where they should stay

_“Honey let me CUDDLE UP with you!! we can kiss and lick and eat cookie dough!! you can sleep under my wings”_

Princess skystar spread out her gigantic wings, and Pinkie’s heart flew.

_“Yeah I wanna do that”_

She chuckled and sighed, looking up at her tall, looming wife.

  
_“I love you princess”_

_“Then come live with me already!!!”_ Skystar teased as she lead Pinkie back into the bakery. She knew Pinkie couldn’t leave ponyville. Her claws were so careful not to scratch the wooden floor. Pinkie dragged her hooves behind, filled with love each time Skystar’s steps didn’t leave a single mark on the floor.

  
Inside Pinkie’s room Princess skystar began shaking off the autumn cold, ruffling her feathers and sighing deeply while lying down like a swinx on the floor. Pinkie fell down beside the magic creature, leaning against her warm stomache. Princess skystar scootched Pinkie up with her wing, so they were both lying down comfortably, Pinkie tucked under her wing. Pinkie yawned, and Skystar lowered her head down to kiss the pink pony on her forehead, and then gently on her mouth. They were soon both asleep as the storm outside grew louder.


End file.
